Elements
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: Terra's three sisters show up unexpectly to resurrect Terra from her stone prison. But Robin and Raven find something very strange about the whole thing. bbxrae very little bbxter (UPDATE) chapter 3 finished now!
1. Prologue

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans

"This is it. This is the place."

A short black-haired girl looked down upon the city before them, then back up at her sister, who had spoken. The eldest of the three was smiling as she stood upon the city, looking down upon it. She saw trees in parks, cars on streets, and people happily busily moving around the buildings. The city was still several miles away to at least make it to the border, but it gave her very much pleasure in finally seeing it after so long.

"Are you sure?" The black-haired girl asked, locking her bright blue eyes with a tower in the distance. It stood all alone on a little island in the sea. It was shaped like a giant letter "T". "Are you sure this is the place, sister?"

"Of course you nimrod!" another screeched. She was the second oldest. She was the sarcastic blunt sister that told you things in the most non-caring tone. "The giant "T" says all! And I would _bet_..." She spat the words leaning in close to the youngest, "a hundred dollars that this is the cor-_rect_ place!"

The oldest looked over at her siblings with annoyance. "This isn't time to argue," she told them, "We're here for one reason and one reason only." Her sisters shut up and they both locked eyes with her. "Do you _even_ remember?" she asked in a sickingly sweet tone, squinting one eye at them. "Do you even remember why we are here?"

The other two nodded once sharply. Of course they remembered...who'd forget? Their sister jerked out her chin as to say, _then remind me _in a way that made them feel stupid. She had no faith in them, even in something so important like this. To prove to her they knew, they both looked over at the "T" shaped tower and said in unison:

"Terra."


	2. Chapter one

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans.

Note:No...I do!! (Sarcasm)

All five of the Teen Titans sat at a circular table outside the local pizza parlor. As usual, all of them were arguing. Cyborg, the huge metal robotic man, wanted meat...badly. Beast Boy, a green shape-shifter, refused to eat Cyborg's pleasures and was a vegetarian. Starfire, a freakishly upbeat girl from the land Tamaran, wanted the most usual things. Robin, the leader of the group, wanted pepperoni. And Raven, the gothic telekinetic girl, wanted them to order quickly. Somehow they, couldn't agree in any way.

"Can we please just order?" Raven said dully as Cyborg and Beast Boy pointed fingers at each other screeching, _"I WANT MEAT!!! How can you take away my pleasures of meat?" _

"_DUDE!! I've _been _most of those animals!!" _How could this always happen? Raven was beginning to dread the word 'pizza', it brought a migraine to her head. She shook her dark head, slowly. God only knew how long this would take.

"Where's Terra?"

As if on a cue, the five friends immediately shut up. They all turned to face three girls. The one who had spoken was definitely the oldest. She had long black hair trimmed with dark purple. Although not as large, her eyes were similar to Raven's, a deep dark violet. Casual tight fitting black pants and purple tank top was the outfit she wore.

The second oldest had long fire-red hair that went to her waist and blazing green eyes. Jade green eyes that twitched around the Titans, as if looking for something. She also seemed a bit paranoid. Her skin was pale and her nails long and sharpened. Her clothes consisted of all black, from low-rise stretch black pants up to a low cut ebony shirt that went around her neck.

The last had short pure black hair. Her large and bright eyes were a sort of teal. She stood a step behind her sisters and her baby blues were averted to the ground. She didn't acknowledge the Titans in any sort of manner. Whereas the other was in all black, this girl had a light blue tee-shirt and blue jeans. They all had a long earring on their right ear. It was approximately one-inch long, silver and had strange symbols on it.

When the Titans did not respond, the oldest asked again, this time annunciating the words as if they were children, "Where is Terra?"

"Well..." Beast Boy started. How could he say she was stuck in a stone prison? Should he even tell them? What if they wished to destroy her? He did not know.

"We know what happened to her!" The red-head screeched. "Take us to our sister!" After she had said that, she abruptly felt horrible. That was...really stupid!

"Sister?" Beast Boy muttered in shock. "Terra has..."

"Sisters...yes," the violet one told them, shooting a death glare at her younger sibling, who grinned sheepishly.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Raven said to the others. "Terra was an earth-shifter. And she has three sisters, they're the elements."

"No shit!" The red-head yelled. Robin glanced at her. That _was_ rude.

"Excuse my sister," the leader replied, "She hasn't any tact. My name is Skyla, this is Fyra and Aqua." Aqua, the small blue girl, waved slimly and Fyra, the tactless one, snorted, mumbling words in her sister's ear. Skye waved her off, making her snort again.

"We need to find..."

Fyra cut her off, "Take us to Terra now!" She crossed her arms and glared at them all. If they didn't want to tell them...she would make them talk. After all, she was Fyra. She controlled an awesome power of fire. It was her gift. Unlike the others, Fyra openly showed her powers, smiting those who got in her way. Right now, that included the Teen Titans. No matter if they were her sister's friends, they would tell her where she was...or regret it.

The timid Aqua made her voice known, "It is quite urgent, Sirs and Madames." The looked down at the twelve-year old, amazed at her politeness. She shoved her way past Skyla and came in front of the Titans. "We must get to Terra before the time has run out. So quickly ask any mindless questions you please, so we may be on our way."

Starfire wasted no time, "Where are you from? Why did Terra not tell us about you? Why do you wish to find her? Are you aware she is locked in stone?" She babbled away the questions, hovering closer and closer to the three. Fyra recoiled slowly away from the advancing alien.

Again, Skyla told the answers for the group. "The south," she replied to the location question. "She left because she was mad at us," to the Titans not knowing them question. "No relevance to you," as to why they were there. "Yes," she finally said if response to if they were aware that their sister was in a stone prison.

Robin had one more question, "What do you mean no releva..."

But Fyra the stubborn, sarcastic sister again opened her mouth when she really shouldn't have. She pushed the youngest out of the way and stood in front of them, screeching, "If you want us to resurrect Terra, you best shut your traps!!!"


	3. Chapter two

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans

The entire group fell completely silent, freezing in their places. None of them could breathe...did they hear her correctly? Meanwhile, Fyra snapped her hands over her mouth the second the secret escaped. Skyla smacked herself in the head, muttering why she was cursed with sisters so stupid. Aqua dropped her head sharply and stared at the ground.

"Res...resurrect?" Cyborg muttered. Sure, after the former Titan had saved the city from an erupting volcano also entrapping her in a stone prison, they had tried to get her out, but this... These three strangers had come and wished to resurrect their sister. Why? Why after so long?

"Yes, resurrect!" Skyla screamed, "And we haven't much time...take us to Terra!!" She had two fingers to her head and made no eye contact with the Titans. Fyra opened her mouth to say something, but didn't.

"You say you're going to bring Terra back to life and you want us just to roll with it?!" Beast Boy yelled back. True, he wanted Terra back more than anyone, but how could they trust these element sisters. They defiantly weren't nice and what was the hurry? Terra had been trapped in there for months now and they need to see her now? It was...strange.

"What do you wish to do with her?" Starfire asked timidly, looking down at her feet, averting eye contact. She suddenly wasn't hungry and she doubted the others were, either.

Fyra pointed a finger at the golden alien and opened her mouth, but clamped it shut again. She couldn't risk blabbing out more of their plan. That would suck. It was Aqua that replied to this, "Are you serious?" She caught eyes with Starfire, who had looked up at the sharpness of her voice, "Is that a _serious_ question? We _just_ told you! We're going to resurrect our sister, set her free. _That's_ what we're going to do."

"What's the rush?" Robin asked, ignoring Aqua's change of tone.

"Stop asking questions!!" Fyra couldn't hold back her words any longer. "Tell us where Terra is or I'll one: tear your city to pieces to find her or two: tear you to pieces to get the information out of you!!" An orange and black flame erupted in the palm of her hand, "What will it be, Titans?!" Starfire also allowed green power to form around her hands as a defense. The other Titans also armed themselves to battle her.

Skyla stepped between her sister and the others. Whispering words, she made Fyra put extinguish her flames. The Titans also lowered their weapons, slowly, but they were still on guard. "Although my sister has said it in a rather demanding tone, she is right. We need to find her out her location very soon. Take us to Terra or we will resort to fierce confrontation."

The Teen Titans said nothing. Fyra bit her lip and waited no so patiently for their response. _This is taking too long_, she thought, twirling in a circle, _time will be up before we can even see her. _What did they think, they were evil? They would destroy their own flesh and blood? Such things had never crossed her mind. Sure they had argued. And yes, Terra had left them to rot alone, but Fyra still loved her. They were closer that normal sisters; no matter what, nothing could ever separate them.

"I'll show you," Beast Boy said quietly, making Fyra smirk.

"Good," she said showing a fake grin.

F-f-F

The elements demanded that the Teen Titans remain outside until they said it was all right to enter. "It will get quite hot," Aqua had said, "Far to hot for you to endure." And the three entered the tomb alone.

"I don't like this," Raven told the others, once they were out of sight. "There's something weird going on with these three..."

Robin agreed, "Something they're not telling us."

"Like what?" Cyborg added, his eyes not leaving the entrance to the cave. "What is so bad about three sisters coming to bring their other sister back to life?" He shrugged.

Robin and Raven looked at each other. No matter what the others thought, there was something terribly wrong with them.

F-f-F

Skyla, Fyra, and Aqua all stood in front of the petrified Terra. Their eyes were all set upon the look of pain upon her stone face. "Are you sure this will work?" Aqua asked to them, her eyes never leaving Terra's face.

"The four sisters spawned with the gifts of the elements shall..." Fyra began reciting, but Skyla cut her off, tearing her vision away from her sibling.

"Not that!!"

"Oh, then what?"

"Fire to melt the stone away. Water to cleanse her spirit. And air to put breath in her lungs," Skyla told them, knocking away a sign that read:

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

as if it were junk. "So that's what we'll do. That's how we'll bring back Terra."

"What do you mean, 'cleanse her soul'?" Aqua asked, a bit hesitant about the resurrection and her part in it.

"It means 'bring her soul back to life'"

"In complicated words," Fyra said, rolling her shoulders. "Let's get this over with already! That's why we're here, ain't it?" Flames appeared in her hands, this time much larger than before and her eyes glowed red-orange.

The other two couldn't deny her words. Skyla's eyes became pure violet twirled her arms around, capturing air, and bringing it into a swirl of purple dust. Meanwhile, balls of clear water formed around Aqua's hands, whose eyes became fully teal. Then the oldest and the youngest took a step backward as Fyra stepped forward.

The flame in her hands got larger as she brought them together and closer to Terra. Preparation felled down fro her nose as she cringed, making the fire more and more massive. "Hold on to your butts, sis-ta's! I see a heat wave forming!"


	4. Chapter three

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans plus Terra

Note:I do own Skyla, Aqua, and Fyra. Copyright, DAMMIT! Copyright!

Note:This is not the end of the chapter, I just haven't written the rest yet

Although Raven was many, many yards from Terra's statue and her sisters, she was beginning to feel large amounts of heat flowing from the cave. She twirled to the others, "Do you feel that?"

"It's hot!" Beast Boy cried, yanking on the collar of his uniform. He couldn't imagine how the sisters could stand such heat; he was roasting and they stood so far away. He turned to Cyborg, "Cy', how hot _is_ it in there?"

The robotic man clicked several buttons on his left arm before saying, "It's 112 degrees out here. My sensors can't tell how hot it is in there." He pushed another button, clearing the information away. "Probably about twenty plus degrees more in there." He cringed, how could they stand such heat? _Could_ they stand such heat?

Time seemed to whistle past Beast Boy so incredibly fast he could hardly believe it was nearly twenty minutes when Cyborg said, "Sensors say it's normal temperature again."

"_Really_!" the shifter asked, trying to run in, but the robotic man, stopped him.

"Hold your horses, lover boy." Beast Boy stopped and waited while the others walked in. He wanted to run up and see if Terra was released, oh he wanted it so bad! Surprisingly the others were not as enthused. Unable to contain his glee, Beast Boy ran ahead to the statue...but it was no longer there.

Instead Terra half stood and half leaned against the wall. He gasped and tried to run toward her, but tripped. He looked down to see the three sisters lying unconscious on the ground. Fyra was the one he saw first. Deep bleeding cuts started at her fingers and pulled up her arms. The Aqua's skin was cracked and in looked like all of her fingers were painfully broken. The last was Skyla. The oldest was still conscious, but gasping loudly for breath she couldn't seem to grasp.

Raven and the other showed up and looked down at the sisters. "Are they dead?" Starfire asked quietly. Testing a pulse, Raven crouched down and placed her hands to Fyra's neck. Her flesh only touched Fyra for a second before she recoiled sharply.

"She's freezing!" Raven pointed out, again testing for a pulse. Luckily there was one, but it seemed like every degree of warmth had been sucked from her body. She turned to Aqua and looked upon her cracked skin. The water throughout her body had been dried up. "I get it," she said, looking at the others, "Their powers sucked everything out of them."

"Terra..." Beast Boy whispered, watched the girl collapse beside Skyla. Tears were streaming down her face and she ignored his words, and began to stroke her sister's hair, who's breath was still fast.

"Do you...forgive me, Sister?" she breathed, on the verge of passing out. "Can you forgive...me for what I...did?" The rest of the Teen Titans looked at each other; what had she done?

Skyla, who was still unable to speak, only slowly lifted a hand, wiping away the hair from the right side of Terra's hair for merely a second. That second, however, was all she needed to see that Terra's silver earring still hung in her ear.

She gave Terra a slim smile, saying through harsh whispers, "Now I...do..." she told her before laying back on the stone, falling into a torturous unconsciousness. Terra, who had gotten all the information she needed, also fell down beside her, dead to the rest of the world.

F-f-F

Beast Boy had taken on teradactle form and took off toward the tower, holding Terra's wrists tightly within his feet. Starfire had chosen to take young Aqua and flew off behind Beast Boy. Cyborg placed Skyla in the T-car and asked if Robin and Raven wanted to drive too, but they refused. Cyborg shrugged and took off after his two flying friends.

Raven had told the others she would care for Fyra, but still hadn't picked her up. Instead she bent down and pulled her orange hair from her right ear, examining the earring. The scene with Skyla and Terra kept playing over in her head. What had Terra done? And what was the significance of this earring? Robin had also thought something strange was going on and came over to kneel beside Raven. "What is it?" he asked as she ran her fingers over the small surface.

"Sterling silver," she commented, "Symbols of some kind over the whole surface...and no way to take it off." She looked up at him, her brow furrowing. "There's a cut in her ear and allows the earring to stay in the same place and only move a little. There's no clasp or anything, it looks as though it was melted on her ear." Robin leaned in closer to see if she was telling the truth. And she was.

"The only way she could have taken it off was to weld it...or cut her ear," she continued, looking at Fyra's hands, which had stopped bleeding, but still red with blood. She stood up and spoke, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," bringing the unconscious Fyra into a black bubble to float beside her. "I don't like this, Robin. Something about this whole thing is wrong."

They walked out of the cave in silence for awhile and Robin tried to piece together the reason for the sisters' arrival. "Neither do I..." he told her in a whisper, but Raven still heard it.


End file.
